chromoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Energy
Water magic, a type of magic adept at healing, dodging, and defending but weaker on the attack. Attacking Techniques 1 pt Water Jet – Weak water attack. Sense modified. · To hit: sp. attack Mod + 2 Damage: sense mod + d6 4 pt Water Spout – Medium jet. Sense modified. · To hit +3. Damage: 3d8 + sense 8 pt Geyser – Strong jet. 3 pt Ice Trap – Traps foe in ice, limiting movement, acumen modified 6 pt – Icy Prison – Traps foe in ice, stopping all movement, acumen modified 2 pt Redirect – if successful, prevents foe’s attack from landing and leaves foe prone, acumen modified · On foe’s attack, add to Evasion calculation -1 + acu mod. If successful, prevent damage and leave foe prone (foe gets a reflex save). 5 pt – Backsplash – Prevents foe’s attack and its foe with own weapon · On foe’s attack, add to Evasion calculation +2 + acu mod. If successful, opponent rolls damage and deals half to themselves. If not attacked, can use water jet after. 10 pt - Counterflow – Redirects attack, disarms opponent, and damages foe 4 pt – Riptide – Rearranges battlefield using a move action. Can move up to three people. 5 pt – Fastheal – can heal one level below best healing as a move action. 3 pt Undertow – Drags foe towards user while damaging, sense modified 6 pt Hyrdrowhip – traps foe in damage and pulls them to user, sense modified 1 pt – Water Weapon – Infuses any weapon with water, +3 to hit 4 pt – Improved Water Weapon 8 pt – Icy Hot Weapon, gives uses ability to freeze burn with weapon 3 pt Sea’s push – Melee weapon deflection that pushes foe far back, acumen modified 8 pt Sea’s pull – Melee weapon deflection that drags foe to the ground 5 pt Drown – Inundates foes with water, dealing damage by suffocation, sense modified 10 pt – Great Flood – Covers large area in water, dealing damage by suffocation to all in area except user Ultimate: 14 pt Bloodbend – controls foe as a puppet, sense modified Summoning Techniques 4 pt Summon Sea Snake – sense modified 10 pt Summon Sea Serpent – Bigger too 4 pt Summon Water Squirt 10 pt Summon Water Elemental Effects 2 pt Inner Sight – Increases own acuity, sense modified 5 pt Omniscience – Greatly increases acuity 2 pt Mind over Matter – Increases own constitution, acuity modified 5 pt Mind over All – Greatly increases own constitution 3 Ice Slick – Coats ground in ice, causing others to have trouble moving, sense modified 7 Creeping Ice – Ice on ground will move up foes that don’t try to move 3 Outwit – Allows user to flank foe by traveling on water, sense modified 6 Strategic Retreat – User can flee without attack of opportunity, sense modified 3 pt Liquid Armor – User’s physical and special armor classes increased, sense modified 6 pt Improved Liquid Armor 4 Tunnel Vision – If user is near unconsciousness, his acuity greatly increases at the expense of strength 5 – Analytic – User gets a sense bonus at the expense of initiative points, acuity modified > Team-Buff Effects 4 Aura of Serenity – Team acuity increased, sense modified 4 Aura of Sight – Team Dexterity increased, acuity modified 1 Heal – Heals 1d8 +acu. mod 4 Improved Hea 7 Heal Grave Wounds 6 pt – Revive recently dead. Armors: 2 pt Liquid Armor: Provides +2 to Special Armor 4 pt Hydro-armor: Provides +2/+5 Armor. Can not be used with heavy physical armor. 6 pt Fluid Body: Provides +4/+10 Armor. Can not be used with any physical armor. Higher levels of armor can be acquired with more points. Non-Combat Effects 1 pt - Path of the Serpent - Unlocks Searspide-based techniques 1 pt - Path of the Island Whale - Unlocks Aegvalas-based techniques 5 pt – Auto-regeneration – heals self a 1d4 each turn. 1 pt, Swim – User swims very well, strength modified 2 pt Make water – useful if water is needed nearby 2 pt Douse fire – sense modified 3 pt Freeze water – sense modified 4 pt Steam – Convert water to scalding steam 4 pt Breathe Underwater – Allows user to battle and breathe underwater completely, Constitution modified 7 pt Glamour – Causes foe to see something that isn’t there, sense modified 3 pt Fifelwael’s Wisdom – Permanently increases acuity 5 pt Searspide’s Sight – Permanently increases dexterity Category:Classes Category:Monochrome Classes